Medicinal benefits have been attributed to the cannabis plant for centuries. The primary bioactive constituent of cannabis is Δ9-tetrahydro-cannabinol (THC). The discovery of THC eventually led to the identification of two endogenous cannabinoid receptors responsible for its pharmacological actions, namely CB1 and CB2 (Goya, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 2000, 10, 1529). These discoveries not only established the site of action of THC, but also inspired inquiries into the endogenous agonists of these receptors, or “endocannabinoids”. The first endocannabinoid identified was the fatty acid amide anandamide (AEA). AEA itself elicits many of the pharmacological effects of exogenous cannabinoids (Piomelli, Nat. Rev. Neurosci. 2003, 4(11), 873).
The catabolism of AEA is primarily attributable to the integral membrane bound protein fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH), which hydrolyzes AEA to arachidonic acid. FAAH was characterized in 1996 by Cravatt and co-workers (Cravatt, Nature 1996, 384, 83). It was subsequently determined that FAAH is additionally responsible for the catabolism of a large number of important lipid signaling fatty acid amides including: another major endocannabinoid, 2-arachidonoylglycerol (2-AG) (Science 1992, 258, 1946-1949); the sleep-inducing substance, oleamide (OEA) (Science 1995, 268, 1506); the appetite-suppressing agent, N-oleoylethanolamine (Rodriguez de Fonesca, Nature 2001, 414, 209); and the anti-inflammatory agent, palmitoylethanolamide (PEA) (Lambert, Curr. Med. Chem. 2002, 9(6), 663).
Small-molecule inhibitors of FAAH should elevate the concentrations of these endogenous signaling lipids and thereby produce their associated beneficial pharmacological effects. There have been some reports of the effects of various FAAH inhibitors in pre-clinical models.
In particular, two carbamate-based inhibitors of FAAH were reported to have analgesic properties in animal models. In rats, BMS-1 (see WO 02/087569), which has the structure shown below, was reported to have an analgesic effect in the Chung spinal nerve ligation model of neuropathic pain, and the Hargraves test of acute thermal nociception. URB-597 was reported to have efficacy in the zero plus maze model of anxiety in rats, as well as analgesic efficacy in the rat hot plate and formalin tests (Kathuria, Nat. Med. 2003, 9(1), 76). The sulfonylfluoride AM374 was also shown to significantly reduce spasticity in chronic relapsing experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (CREAE) mice, an animal model of multiple sclerosis (Baker, FASEB J. 2001, 15(2), 300).

In addition, the oxazolopyridine ketone OL-135 is reported to be a potent inhibitor of FAAH, and has been reported to have analgesic activity in both the hot plate and tail emersion tests of thermal nociception in rats (WO 04/033652).

Results of research on the effects of certain exogenous cannabinoids has elucidated that a FAAH inhibitor may be useful for treating various conditions, diseases, disorders, or symptoms. These include pain, nausea/emesis, anorexia, spasticity, movement disorders, epilepsy and glaucoma. To date, approved therapeutic uses for cannabinoids include the relief of chemotherapy-induced nausea and emesis among patients with cancer and appetite enhancement in patients with HIV/AIDS who experience anorexia as a result of wasting syndrome. Two products are commercially available in some countries for these indications, namely, dronabinol (Marinol®) and nabilone.
Apart from the approved indications, a therapeutic field that has received much attention for cannabinoid use is analgesia, i.e., the treatment of pain. Five small randomized controlled trials showed that THC is superior to placebo, producing dose-related analgesia (Robson, Br. J. Psychiatry 2001, 178, 107-115). Atlantic Pharmaceuticals is reported to be developing a synthetic cannabinoid, CT-3, a 1,1-dimethyl heptyl derivative of the carboxylic metabolite of tetrahydrocannabinol, as an orally active analgesic and anti-inflammatory agent. A pilot phase II trial in chronic neuropathic pain with CT-3 was reported as being initiated in Germany in May 2002.
A number of individuals with multiple sclerosis have claimed a benefit from cannabis for both disease-related pain and spasticity, with support from small controlled trials (Svendsen, Br. Med. J. 2004, 329, 253). Likewise, various victims of spinal cord injuries, such as paraplegia, have reported that their painful spasms are alleviated after smoking marijuana. A report showing that cannabinoids appear to control spasticity and tremor in the CREAE model of multiple sclerosis demonstrated that these effects are mediated by CB1 and CB2 receptors (Baker, Nature 2000, 404, 84-87). Phase 3 clinical trials have been undertaken in multiple sclerosis and spinal cord injury patients with a narrow ratio mixture of tetrahydrocannabinol/cannabidiol (THC/CBD).
Reports of small-scale controlled trials have been conducted to investigate other potential commercial uses of cannabinoids have been made. Trials in volunteers have been reported that confirmed that oral, injected and smoked cannabinoids produced dose-related reductions in intraocular pressure (IOP) and therefore may relieve glaucoma symptoms. Ophthalmologists have prescribed cannabis for patients with glaucoma in whom other drugs have failed to adequately control intraocular pressure (Robson, 2001).
Inhibition of FAAH using a small-molecule inhibitor may be advantageous compared to treatment with a direct-acting CB1 agonist. Administration of exogenous CB1 agonists may produce a range of responses, including reduced nociception, catalepsy, hypothermia, and increased feeding behavior. These four in particular are termed the “cannabinoid tetrad.” Experiments with FAAH −/− mice show reduced responses in tests of nociception, but did not show catalepsy, hypothermia, or increased feeding behavior (Cravatt, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2001, 98(16), 9371). Fasting caused levels of AEA to increase in rat limbic forebrain, but not in other brain areas, providing evidence that stimulation of AEA biosynthesis may be anatomically regionalized to targeted CNS pathways (Kirkham, Br. J. Pharmacol. 2002, 136, 550). The finding that AEA increases are localized within the brain, rather than systemic, suggests that FAAH inhibition with a small molecule could enhance the actions of AEA and other fatty acid amides in tissue regions where synthesis and release of these signaling molecules is occurring in a given pathophysiological condition (Piomelli, 2003).
In addition to the effects of a FAAH inhibitor on AEA and other endocannabinoids, inhibitors of FAAH's catabolism of other lipid mediators may be used in treating other therapeutic indications. For example, PEA has demonstrated biological effects in animal models of inflammation, immunosuppression, analgesia, and neuroprotection (Ueda, J. Biol. Chem. 2001, 276(38), 35552). Oleamide, another substrate of FAAH, induces sleep (Boger, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2000, 97(10), 5044; Mendelson, Neuropsychopharmacology 2001, 25, S36).
Thus, there is evidence that small-molecule FAAH inhibitors may be useful in treating pain of various etiologies, anxiety, multiple sclerosis and other movement disorders, nausea/emesis, eating disorders, epilepsy, glaucoma, inflammation, immunosuppression, neuroprotection, and sleep disorders, and potentially with fewer side effects than treatment with an exogenous cannabinoid. Various small-molecule FAAH modulators have been reported, e.g., in WO 04/033652, U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,054, U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,784, WO 99/26584, WO 97/49667, and WO 96/09817. However, there is still a need for other potent FAAH modulators with desirable pharmaceutical properties.